YALE PATHOLOGY TISSUE SERVICES SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Yale Pathology Tissue Services (YPTS) was established in 2006 to provide comprehensive tissue-related services and material for investigators at Yale Cancer Center (YCC), Yale University, and beyond. YPTS is committed to providing the maximum amount and quality of human tissue for research at Yale without impacting diagnostic quality, accuracy, and safety in anatomic pathology. YPTS provides a set of policies and standard operating procedures that provide for optimal management of pathology resources, including fresh, frozen, and fixed tissue, and as well as tissue from the Yale Pathology Departmental Archives. During the most recent funding period, 328 Principal Investigators used YPTS. Of the 328, 121 users (37%) were YCC members. The majority of the use was from Developmental Therapeutics (DT) and Genomics, Genetics and Epigenetics (GGE). There are four divisions to YPTS: Tissue Procurement and Distribution (TPD), Developmental Histology and Tissue Microarrays (DHTMA), Clinical Trials Tissue Services (CTTS), and Specialized Translational Services (STS). Together these divisions aim to: 1) provide access to tissue services, 2) maximize the access of translational investigators to human tissues, 3) prepare and submit human tissue for clinical trials around the world, and 4) specialize in quantitative analysis.